Naked
by iHeartyaoi3
Summary: I did this story before but i redid it. Its a LanChaud story. They are meeting for the first time. Yaoi...maylu bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Naked (I'm Ready 4 Luv)**

**By: Mrz. Yaoi**

**Anime: **Megaman XL Access

**Genre: **Romance/ Angst

**Pairing(s): **LanxChaud, MegamanxProtoman, OCxChaud(rape)

**Warning(s): **YAOI!!!!! Lemon and rape (x;x;)

**Rating: **PG-13 or Teen

**Summary:** Chaud Blaze is the new kid in town and wants to meet a friend. Only friend he gots is his net navi, Protoman. He soon meets Lan, whom becomes he best friend an later to be Net Savers together fighting evil navis with a darkchip. They both learn more about each other, while Chaud is learning about his new feelings towards Lan. Chaud most be cauious at all times before he loses his dearest friend, Protoman towards Myteriousman. Will Chaud live a fairytale life or have to suffer the pain from a 'friend'...?

"..." talking

thinking

**_"...BOLD..."_** another place, no point of view

**Prolouge**

I feel so naked. Naked and alone. The only person who understand me is him!! And I let him down!! So stupid of me. I don't deserve a friend like him. You probably don't know who's telling you this: you don't have one single clue, don't cha? Well, my name is Chaud E. Blaze. I would tell you want the 'E' stands for, but I hardly know you. Maybe I should start from the beginning...

**Chapter 1- Meeting Him**

It was hot Saturday summer day. I was new to the city, since my father is an amazing businessman, and I'm not just saying that. We get to travel around the world, meet famous celebrities and get free cool gear before it hits stores, see banging movie primeres, and we're rich. It just me and my dad. Where's my my mom, you ask? Well, my mom...(sigh)...my mom was the greatest mom in this fucking world. Excuse my coloful language. Even though I only knew her until I was four, I still remember the fun times we shared; having pinics inside the glass greenhouse when it rained, the stories she told, the kisses she gave, the way she smelled of cumber melon mixed with a rose fragence, the way she'd sung and made me laughed, and...the way she always made me smiled. I seemed to not smile anymore since she's gone. I guess I should tell you that my mother was murder by crazy guy who escaped prision that same night. He came right behind her and shot her to death to get the keys to her car, money, and other things. He left my mother on the sidewalk to die when he heard her crying for help. He took the only person I really thought I fell in love with. About the smile?...Look, I didn't forget how to do it, but I just simply show no emotions on my face or just smirk. I want to meet someone whom can make me smile the way mother did. I don't want a stepmother, and had a long decision with dad about that too, to replace my mother in my heart. I want a friend, sure I've got Protoman, but his a Net Navi probably program to say what he says. I want a friend I can feel, can talk to make the pain disappear and understands me, likes me for me and not for my money, trust me, father's assitants hired alot of those, a friend I can depend on, well, a friend who can just hold me in his arms and let us forget about everything around us and reality.

It was too hot to pay attention that I bumped into someone falling on my ass.

"Oh, I'm sorry," we both said in unison.

"No, it's my fault," I said still not meeting his eyes.

"It's okay. Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Here, let me help you up."

He extended his hand to me. I looked up to see a god-like figure standing infront of me. His soft lips on his light creme skin, brown eyes, and short spikey brown hair as well. He wore black shorts, a white sleeveless shirt with a orange vest over. His smile brought butterflies to my stomach. I accpeted his hands as he helped me up.

"You should watch where you're going...people won't be so king like me," he grinned.

I nodded again.

"So what's you're name. Never seen you around here before."

"My name's Chaud," I replied.

"I'm Lan."

"Aren't you going to introduced me, Lan?" a voice said, but with no physical appearence.

Lan sighed. "Forgive me. This is Megaman."

He pulled out a blue portable computer looking like Protoman's gear. Did he too have a Net Navi?

Lan showed me a boy in a blue suit on the screen.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Lan asked.

"Yeah, I have one too..." I said.

I unclip Protoman from my jeans and showed Lan.

"Cool! So what's so good sweet thang?" Megaman said trying to hard to put the moves on Protoman.

"Nuthin' much, but you need new lines for me to get with you, like anyone wants to get with you," Protoman stating the fact.

"You biatch!!"

"I'm not a female!"

"Well, from this angle thought you were one, babes."

"Babes? Oh no... I ain't ya biatch or ya babes so get that straight."

"Get that straight, sound so fem..."

Protoman groweled.

"Megaman!" Lan yelled.

I laughed. "I'm sorry about Protoman. He doesn't like conversation with people."

"So that means he to busy sucking dick and having someone fuck him at the same time more than to conversate," Megaman commented.

"Much for you to know since you have a 2-inch jock that you can't tell if you getting hard or not," Protoman challenged back.

"Protoman!!" I exclaimed.

Now Lan was laughing, guess it was funny; I joined in the laugh until it died. I loved the way he laugh.

"Hey, how about we get out of this heat and get some ice cream, my treat," Lan said.

I was nervous of this situation, but I went for it.

We walked side by side to the city's largest park with playground and pond. We both picked my favorite flavor, strawberry, but he had sprinkles and oreos while I had marshmallows and cookie dough. Mmmm!! It was delisious! We talked and ate until I noticed he had ice cream on his nose. I stared at him not realizing like I was obsessed, but he look so adorable with it and eating his ice cream. He stopped eating and turned his attention to me. I blushed hot pink on my cheeks.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked.

"Um...yeah, you have ice cream on your..." I pointed to his nose. Lan went crossed-eyed looking at his nose. Aaaawwww!!! That's so cute!!

"Could you get it for me?" Lan asked.

I nodded and leaned close to his face. I took my finger and rubbed the little substance off then noticed there was some on his lip corner. I went closer and rubbed it off with my thumb, but kept rubbing it with some of his lips. Our faces were close near of kissing, how I want to feel his soft lips against mine. We gazed upon each other, I put the hand that was rubbing his lips around his neck as he placed his arm around my waist, and leaned close...close...close... Until we heard, "Lan!!" screamed infront of us. We broke apart and looked at the person, it was a girl in a short yellow skirt with a blue shirt and short brown hair to follow.

"Lan, I was looking for you everywhere. I thought we were going to meet at the arcade, " she said in a pissed off voice.

"Yeah, I was Maylu, but I met a friend," Lan eying me to her.

She glared at me, but I gave her a look that said 'Don't fuck with me!' that made her roll her eyes.

"So now that I found you, come on," She commaned.

She act like Lan was her...OMG!! I feel so stupid, probably they're dating already. Lan sighed and turned to look at me.

"Look, I'm sorry our evening has to end, but I sorta promise Maylu here we chill at the arcade, um...I have an idea, how about you come with us?"

"No!!" She yelled.

"And why the hell not?"

"'Cuz some rides have a two-seater. Anyway we don't need a third wheel."

I din't know what to say, it hurted me.

"That's harsh, way harsher for you, Maylu," Lan said defending me.

"Yeah, whatever."

Lan and I got to our feet, Lan dugged in his pocket for his wallet, pulled out a 10 dollar bill, and gave it to Maylu.

"Why you go ahead and buy your ticket and I'll meet you there," He said.

She looked at us for a minute, took the money, walked out of sight to the arcade. Lan turned his attention back to me and gazed in my eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry for my friend and her rude comment. She doesn't like anyone talking to me since we've been cool since we were kindgergarden...um..."

"It's okay..."

"Um... I guess I should leave..."

"Yeah..."

"Chaud, I would love to see you again. I don't want us to stop seeing and talking. Um...could I get ya number to call you?"

I was shocked and nervous, noone never asked me for my number, expect for business. I nodded. I took out a pen and wrote my number on his hand, and he did the same. We knew it was going to get washed off so we got Protoman and Megaman to remember the numbers. He extended his hand for a handshake and I accpeted it. We looked in each other eyes for a moment as we leaned closer, now his arms were around my waist while my arms were around his neck. He leaned closer until our lips touched...Wait a minute...we're _kissing_...and it feels so...urg!!! So good!! His tongue lapped my bottom lip begging for entrance. I opened letting his tongue go war with mine, he won. I moaned in his mouth as I felt his hands squeezing my ass. We soon parted for air, come on, we need to breathe. He smiled and I actually smile back.

"So, did you like the kiss? It's from before we got interepted." Lan said.

I blushed. "Wow! Where you learn to do all that?"

"I don't know...just a pro I guess..."  
We laughed. Lan didn't end up going to the arcade, but spent the day with me getting to know me. He actually walked me home like a true gentleman. It was so sweet. It already past 10 at night we spent the time talking and enjoying each other's time.

We were now at my front door of my mansion, and it was time to depart.

"Um...I just this is the part were we say good-bye," I said.

"Yeah...I really had a great time with you, Chaud," Lan said. "I'm actually happy I didn't go to meet Maylu at the arcade."

I nodded and smiled.

"Um...I guess I'll call you."

"Yeah."

I leaned in to him and gave him a goodnight hug, but he didn't release me. I looked into his eyes and we leaned in for a goddnight kiss. It was sweet like a fairytale from my Prince Charming.

"Goodnight, Lan," I said blushing.

"Goodnight, Chaud," Lan said wit a faint flush on his cheeks. I watched him leave out of sight and walked inside to see my dad sleeping on the white light fur couch of the livingroom. I walked over to him, took off his reading glasses, placed his book he reading making sure to save his chapter on the coffe table, took the quilt that hung on the couch and covered him, and kissed him goodnight on the forehead. I guess he was waiting up for me. I walked upstairs to my room to get ready for bed. My room was painted light blue, my favorite color, with different midnight blue and white color designs. I had a white sleigh bed with a white tranparent veil hanging from the ceiling covering my bed with blue covers and white and dark blue pillows and teddy bears. I had corner filled with matching pillows from India that were either silk or other material; I use that corner for my place I choose to hang or to get away from things and with poems or songs with my mom's white guitar. I repaired some damages and had glitter and diamond designs placed on the guitar. My blue desk, sorta my office, was in the other corner with a new model of Dell computer and a Apple laptop with a Ipod. My cds, movies, games, and other stuff were placed neatly in a rack by genre. I walked into my master bathroom to take a nice warm bubblebath. I lyied in there thinking about the day. I sighed and finished soaking myself. I dried off and walked into my master closet. My closet was not just a walk-in, but it was like a mini mall in my own house. I had shirts spilt in color, the newest, often woren, and seasons, my pants were there same thing, even I had a huge shoe collection. I have every Nike, Air Force, G Unit, S. Carter, Adias, and Timberlands. I had hats too. I had a section for formal wear only, underwear, and pajamas. I love my pajamas with different sayings. I think I'm going to wear my...my 'I sleep well with others' pjs. I placed my hanktop, and then my booty shorts. I smiled remembering Lan squeezing my ass. My dad says I get it from my mama. Hahaha!! I walked back to bed, got under the covers, placed Protoman on the charger near me, turned on the t.v., and looked at the clock, 11:30 it showed. I kept thinking about Lan that night. Oh, how I wish he was laying next to me in my bed, holding me his arms, and kissing me. I giggled like a little schoolgirl.

"Oh, please. Get a grip over yourself," Protoman said. I glared at him.

"Oh, whatever, you should be thinking about Megaman," I said back.

Protoman blushed and humfed. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. Just admit...you know do."

I kept pestering him that night.

"Okay, I do like him. He's cute.."

"Cute?"

"Okay, he's hot, damn you happy?"

"Yes." I grinned in victory.

"Whatever you should be dreaming 'bout Lan now?"

I yawned. "Yeah!"

"Aaawww, love at first sight."

"Hmm.."

"Why don't you go to sleep, quicker you do, the quicker you get to see Lan..."

I didn't hear anything after that... I was in dreamworld fantazing about my Prince Charming, Lan...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The Text Messaging From Heaven to Hell**

Mmm...

Mmm...

I laying down in a green meadow of beautiful, sweet, smelling flowers. I often come here to relax. I take a deep breath while a rustle of cool breeze blow throw my hair and pjs. I hear something...Like someone's calling me...But for what...

I get up and start search for the voice. Sometimes it gets louder and louder saying, "Chaud...Chaud...I am here for you..."

I say back this time, "Where are you?"

It responds back saying, "I am awaiting for you...Find me...I'm closer to you than you think..."

I look behind me, but see nothing but flowers and the blue sky. I turned back in front of me to see a crystal clear lake that led to a waterfall which was not there before. It was beautiful...How I always pictured my first date would be placed at.

"Chaud! Chaud...!" I look up to the top of the waterfall only to see the one and only, Lan, my Prince Charming, smiling down on me signaling me to come up. I nodded and made my way to the rocks of the waterfall, and started climbing. It wasn't easy for I tripped midway there, but caught myself up. I finally made it to see Lan's back to me.

"Lan," I said then ran up to him, but to be stop by his command of 'stop'. I din't move only look at his back. He turned around only for me to see it wasn't him, but now Protoman. Protoman smiled at me and held me in his strong mascular arms which were now around my waist. I leaned down to me since he was taller than me and kissed me. I was shocked and he took the moment and slide his tongue in my mouth. I didn't know what to do, but kiss back. Our tongues were tangled together, while his hands slipped down to my ass to give them a squeeze causing me to let a soft moan.

What am I doing?...And where's Lan? This is wrong!!!!!

I pushed Protoman away and looked at him in his silver eyes now to see them red.

"What's wrong?" Protoman asked, but his voicde was different, it sounded dark and mysterious like if he was the devil or something. "What's wrong, Chaud? Did I do something?"

"Yes, you're not Protoman. And where is Lan?" I questioned.

"(Chuckle) Yes, I am Protoman. And all you can talk about Lan, but guess what?"

"What?"

"If you're not careful, you'll end up losing Lan and even me."

"NO!!! You're lying!!!"

The evil Protoman laughed evilly.

"Stop laughing and tell who you really are."

He sighed. "Okay. You are stubborn...I am..."

"CHAUD!!! WAKE UP!!!" someone screamed in my ear. I jumped up in heavy sweat to see Protoman next to me in his gear and me back in my bed, no flowers, no Lan, and no 'whomever' he was.

"Chaud," Protoman said singing my name. I picked him up.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Well morning to you too...Look it's 11:30 in the morning and it's time for you to wake."

"Whatever."

"What? Had that dream again?"

"Yeah, but this time the boy was Lan, he turned into you, you were groping me, then turned evil, but it wasn't you."  
"Then who was it?"

"I don't know, you woke me up."

"Well, sorry about that...It just a dream. It's not a premination, okay."

"Okay."

"Well, anyway, guess what?" Protoman smiled to me.

"What?"

"Lan had texted you."

"He did?!"

"Yup."

"Why didn't you wake me up early?!" I was so pissed. The guy I like actually texted back. Usually I give my number away to guys they never even call back until a year later talking 'bout if we could hook up something and is sorry for not calling early, couldn't reach to a phone or something like that. Bullshit!! But Lan texted me. How cool?!

"Well, I tried to, but you were so into your dream, so I told him you're busy right now."

"You're the best, Protoman."

Protoman showed me the text which read, 'Hey, Chaud. I kno itz early, but I waz wonderin' if u wanna chill at me place or me at yourz, or whatever. C I told u I'd call back, but u were buzy meanin' u iz sleepin'. Waht? U havin dreamz bout me? I couldn't get u out my dreamz or stop thinkin bout chu. Lazt knight I mistook u 4 my mailbox and ended up kissing it. My momz came out lookin me weird talkin bout that I really must like the mail & she waz goin ta send me a crazy hospital for metal folkz. I said 'Na Uh'. It waz krazy. Anyhoz, I kno diz iz a long text, but text me back or call me back. Bye. Cya. Ya Boi, Lan. P.S. Tell Protoman dat Megaman sayz 'Hi'. I think he wantz ta say more, but hez shy ta admit he likez him cuz he won't stop talking bout Protoman last knight. God, I never seen someone so obsessed wit sumone.'

I couldn't believe what I just read, but I waz sooo happy. I screamed and giggling like a schoolgirl, jumping up and down my bed with Protoman in my hand.

"Protoman, he really likes me."

"Yeah, that's good for you." Protoman said in low voice.

I stopped jumping and looked at him. "Protoman, what's wrong?"

"Nuthin'"

"Like I'm supposed to believe that. Is this about Megaman? He said 'hi' and Lan says he likes you."

"No, he said that Megaman is shy to admit he likes me. I don't want to be with a little boy."

"Oh, please. Stop you're lying. You were shy to admit to me that you like Megaman last night, so he's not the only one who's a little boy. Thank-you."

"Shut up...this is not about me."

"Yes, it is. It's about both of us."

"Whatever...You're getting on my nerves...Look, are you going to text or call Lan back? He left that text 20 minutes ago."

I sighed. "I don't konw what to say."

"Just be yourself. Reply what he wrote, if you wanna meet him and where."

Protoman showed me the text page and I began to write, 'Heya, Lan. Srry, I didnt pic up ya text til now, but I waz still sleepin. Yea, dreamin bout chu next ta me. (Wink !) I miss u & I would lik ta u at my crib. Since itz 11:45 now, wheneva you get diz text, you can come by here 4 lunch and chill my house. Anyhoz, chu iz soo dumb 4 kissing a mailbox, when u can get da real thing waiting 4 you here, in my room, in my bed. (Hahaha) Let me stop!! So come ova, please, Ima lonely in diz bed... So text me back, iight. Cya, ya boy, Chaud. P.S. Protoman told me to tell chu ta tell Megaman, 'Hi' and he wantz ta see him too. Look, I b-ing serious, Protoman iz feeling Megaman and iz srry they got off da wrong foot. He wantz to go wit him, but keep it on da D.L.(downlow), 4 me.'

I pressed send and clear the screen.

"Why the hell did you text that about me?" Protoman was pissed off.

"Sorry, I just tried of you being lonely." I responded.

"Okay, but if he tries anything, he's deleted."

"Okay."

"And what's this about in ya room, in ya bed _chillin'_? You, Chaud, is rushing, you need to slow down. Remember, you're still..."

"I know, a virgin."

Yes, I know what you're saying people. With all this junk in the trunk, how am I still a virgin? I'm 15 and well, I don't want a guy for my body. Twice I been almost raped, but manage to escape with Protoman's help putting us in disemitional area to kick ass. I know, I know, how do you know Lan's not like that? Well, first he called back, no other boy has done that. Second, he didn't ditch me for his _girl_friend, Maylu, the bitch. And last, he was a gentleman to me making me feel welcome to the place. When he comes over, I going to get to know him better.

"Don't worry, Protoman, I'll be careful. Anyway, dad is loaded with condoms."

"How do you know it's for him when he has a lady-friend over or a guy-friend?"

Yes, my dad is bi. Doesn't care if I'm straight, gay, bi, or trans, just he will always love me. That's the kind of dad you wish you had, right?

"I don't know. I probably won't do it. I'll wait."

"Good. You should be getting ready."

I nodded, placed Protoman aside, made my bed, and went to get a shower. I smelled like raspberry. I fixed up my body and went to pick out my outfit. I picked out a gray capris that were tight at my ass, showing off my leg curves and muscles. I wore a black short sleeve shirt that was also tight and showed my feminine body and was cut short by my bellow button to show it was pierced and a indian fire mark around it with diamonds gems on it. I placed dimaond studs in my ears in my first, second and top ear hole and finished off with soft lips and black sneaks with a black fitted to follow. I went back to my room to have Protoman exmaine me.

He whistled. "Damn, you look sexy and hot!!"  
I thanked him for his words. I made sure my room was in order and just right. Until I heard a beep sound from Protoman, whom smiled at me saying, "It's him" in a playful voice.

"Shut up, and show me already."

Protoman showed me the text to read, 'I c you got my text. I 4sure thought either you didnt want ta talk 2 me anymore or u gave me the wrong numba and was teasing. But look, I would love to meet u ya crib 4 lunch and chill in ya room and in ya bed. But we iz goin ta b doin alot more than chill..(Wink!) Anyhoz, datz not funny me kissing my mailbox. U gonna let me get ta have da real kiss? I dont wanna c u lonely, cuz wright now I need chu bad myself. Anyhoz, u'z iz krazy u kno dat? I'll meet you at ya crib in 5 minz, okay? Cant wait! Cya til then, ya boy, Lan. P.S. Megaman says he can't wait to c Protoman again and wantz ta start ova. He wantz ta go on a date wit him...& trust me, he wont take 'no' 4 an answa.'

I blushed. He was coming ova and was going to be in my house and in my room. This day couldn't get any better. I sighed dreamilly and giggled. I wish the five minutes would come already.

"Did you hear that, Protoman? Megaman coming and wants to start over. Aaawww, y'll are so cute together."

"Shut up," Protoman said blushed and turning red as a crayon. "Do you really think so?"

"I know so."

"I'm so nervous now."  
"Don't be, you'll be fine."

"But what a minute? What are you going to have for lunch?"

"We're going to hav-..." It just hit me, I didn't plan what we were going to have for lunch. I such a dotchbag! A big one.

I ran down the stairs passed the living room and the dining room to the kitchen to find my butler, Geoffry. He claims he from England, but knows damnwell he's from France. I guess he more fond of England. He look at me in his black uniform and little glasses in a questionable look. He looks pretty good for a guy who's is 17 years older than my father whom is 35.

"Um...Geoffry, I know it's to late, but could you fix lunchen for me and vistor..." I asked.

"Vistor and I..." He is very proper with english.

"Yeah, um for us, please?"

"So, where is this vistor? Is he a imagenery friend, I thought you grew out of that when you were 7 years of age, or is it your...your...thing you fool around with? He's only a computer, sir. I thought you were smarter than that. I guess not."

He always has a way to put me down, even when I'm already depressed.

"No, it's actually a real person. He's coming in 5 minutes."

"Five minutes, ah? Where did you meet this boy?"

"When I went exploring the streets."

"Whom I may ask let go by yourself without permission on those dangerous streets?"

"F-Father did." I stutter for I lyied.

"He did?"

I bowed my head and sighed. "No, he didn't. I gave myself permission."

"What's the boy's name?"

"His name is Lan."

"I don't think your father would approve of this Lan coming over, so no."

"But..But I promised.."

"Promised what? You two would have lunch?"

"How would you know if father approves or not?"

"I can simply just call him."

I was silent. My dad always did believe Geoffry's word than mine.

"Now call back this Lan person and tell no he cannot have lunch with you."

But he didn't say Lan couldn't come over now, did he?

"That's not fair. (sigh) Okay."

"Now would you like anything for lunch?"

"No."

"Fine, than go back to your room and continue with your studies."

I walked back to my room and thought of a plan. Yes, about the 'studies' part. I don't go to school. I know, I must be the luckiest person, but actually, I'm homeschooled. I have the top tutors of the world teaching me about the boring subjects. I walked back to my room, slammed the door to get on Geoffry's nerves, and picked up Protoman.

"Geoffry said no." I said.

"No to what?" Protoman asked.

"Lan can't have lunch, but..."

"But what?"

"He didn't say Lan couldn't come over."

"Soo, Lan still coming over?"

"Yup."

"What about food?"

"I'll order out have them deliver to my room."

"So they'll be delivering in the back of the house for..."

"Geoffry won't supect a thing."

"But he doesn't know Lan coming over."  
"No, I'll have Lan climb up the rose ladder to my balcony and if Geoffry suppects something, I have alot of hiding places he doesn't know about."

"Wow!! You are good!"

"But what if I get caught?"

"Look, just tell him that I said to do it."

"But he'll have my dad take you away from me."

"We have a specila bond and I can get through to your computer."

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"Yeah, you better text Lan about the plan."

I went to the text screen and texted, 'Lan, there'z been a change of plan. I need you to come through my backyard, okay. Itz important. Text me bac.' I send the text to him hoping he gets in on time.

I waited about two minutes until I saw he text back saying, 'Sure, I waz yr gate anyway, now Ima in da back. Where ya ?'

I went to my balcony and saw Lan standing by my pool. I threw a little pebble at his head, by accident, to get his attention. He looked my direction and I signal him to be quiet and to come my way. He was now under my balcony. I told him to come up the rose ladder which he did. When he was now up on the balcony with me, I hugged him receiving a kiss from him.

"So, you want to explain to me why I had to go through your backyard, up a ladder to get to your balcony of your room?" He asked lifting his eyebrow.

"Well, it's a long story." I responded.

"I'm not going anywhere. So spill."

"Well, it's like this and that..."

"Chaud."

"Okay, my butler, whom I dislike, says you can't have lunch... and I guess he thinks that means you can't come over, but he didn't say so. And when we met, I sorta went out by myself without my father's permission or his."

"Damn, you're trap. Do you really need his permission, I mean I understand from your dad, but from him?"

"Yeah, my dad takes his word over mine. And so, you're not supposed to be here."

"Well, I'll go. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"No! Please stay, Lan, please," I begged him.

He nodded. "I guess I'll hide somewhere for you. But what about lunch? Cuz you see I didn't eat since I was coming over."

"Well, I was thinking the same thing how I got you to come up here."

"Smart."

Our conversation was cut short when we heard a cough. "Excuse me, lovebirds, but I have someone to talk to."

It was Megaman. Lan chuckled. He took out Megaman and connected him with Protoman's gear on my computer desk.

"Hello." Megaman said.

"Hi," Protoman said back. They were silent for a few minutes then looked towards Lan and me.

"Excuse us, we would like some privacy." Protoman eyed me, smiling.

I chuckled.

"Yeah, we'll give you yours, if you give us _ours_," Megaman said.

Lan sighed and shook his head. "Alright, but please don't disturb us."

"We won't." Megaman and Protoman said in unsion.

Lan and I left those two to whatever to go sit on the couch of the balcony. I was nervous. This was my first time by myself with a boy at my house. Lan cleared his throat while closing the gap between us, placing his arm around my waist securly. I blushed and placed my head on his shoulder. I could feel his eyes on me, so I looked up at him. We were locked in gaze as ours lips had like a magnitite force pulling them closer and closer, until we reach goal. We kissed slowly as he traced my lips with his tongue begging for entrance which I allowed. His warm tongue went war with mine. He won for domanice as his arms tighten around me, while mine were now around his necks feeling his back hair. I loved this moment, but that's when I heard my doornab turn for my room. I pushed Lan back to break the kiss receiving a confused, yet pissed off look from Lan. I signaled him to be quiet and told him to hide behind rose bush in the corner. I made sure he was covered completely before I went to my room to see Geoffry snopping around my room. I coughed to get his attention. He turned his attention towards me.

"Um...what are you doing in my room without _my_ permission, Geoffry?" I questioned.

"One of the maids spotted a boy snicking around here just a few minutes ago, and I thought you had something to do with this...Are you hiding this boy, I don't know, Lan up here in your room, Master Chaud?" He challenged me looking straight in my eyes. He kept gaze with him, not showing my lie.

"No," I simply said.

He raised the back of his hand at me. "If you are lying to me, boy, I'm afraid you'll have to receive punishment, not just from your father, but also from me. Got it?" He threathen me.

I simply nodded saying, "Crystal clear."

"Good. It's already 1 in the afternoon. Your father should be here in an hour or so. So fixed yourself up for him." With that said, Geoffry marched straight out of my room as he slammed my door. I gave it a couple seconds before returning to the the balcony to see Lan dusting hisself off from the dirt. He looked at me, I was so..so hurt. I ran up to Lan and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me and looked in my eyes.

"I don't care what he says. I want you here with me." I said almost breaking down in tears.

"Ssshh baby, it's okay. I won't let him touch you." Lan said to me. Lan pulled me inside closing the balcony doors behind us, and laid us down on my bed. He staddled me, stroking my hair, leaned down to kiss me. He started kissing my forehead, and down to my neck. I wrapped my arms around him moaning as his hand slide under my shirt caressing my sides. I pulled away, pulled his shirt off as he pulled mines off too. He kissed my neck going lower and lower. He kissed my nipples licking and sucking making them hard as a rock. I was super horny, I couldn't hold back any longer. He started kissing my neck again while one hand went to my pants untying them sliding them down a few inches down. He went down kissng below my belly button uptop of my underwear. I was scared, so I pushed him off got on top of him to unbeckled his pants moved them down slowly off over his feet to see his black silk boxers. I moved back to boxers kissing above the elastic tugging down a few more. Now his hard ecrected dick showed to me. It looked to be about 10 inches long or more. Lan was huge!!! I kissed his balls, making him moan, then grabbed his dick in my hands. I licked it like a lollipop, teasing Lan, having fun until I saw white liquid come from his dick. He was cumming! I licked his dick clean loving the taste of strawberrys. Guess he must of rubbed strawberries on his dick. He took the whole thing in my mouth this time, slowly doing in a rhythm of up and down. I felt him stroking my hair pushing my head down more on his dick. I sucked him more, harder, and faster...But worse part was to happen now... Lan and I were so busy to see Geoffry at the front door with a shocked and pissed look on his face.

"What the HELL do you think you are doing?" he questioned in a yell.

I dropped dick from my mouth and looked at him, surprised.

"I-I was..um...Please don't tell my father," I begged. Only thing that ran through my mind was my father giving me the worst punishment. Geoffry marched over to us, pulled us away, grabbed Lan by his hair, and questioned him.

"What's your name, boy?" He asked.

"Lan." Lan responded trying his best to ecsape Geoffry's grip.

"So, you're Lan. I simply told Chaud to call you not to come over, but both of you disobeyed my orders." Geoffry still had his grip upon Lan's hair and the other hand was Lan's pants. He looked at me saying, "I'll deal with you when I come back up."

I watched as he pulled down out my room, down the hallway and the stairs, towards the front door. He actually threw Lan outside with his pants.

"Don't you dare come back. If I catch near Master Chaud, I'll personally have you killed, you street rat." Geoffry threathen Lan.

Lan looked at him square in the eyes, holding back his anger.

"Who the hell do you think seprating me and Chaud like that? You're not his fucking dad. Bullshit! I'll see him anytime I want," Lan replied to him before waving at me causing Geoffry to noticed I was at the top of the stairway watching the whole seen. Geoffry slammed the door and walked up the stairs looking dead hard at me. He grabbed my arm pulling me on my feet, pulling me to my room, and closing the door behind us.

"So, you want to be a fastass slut now, do you?" He asked eying me.

I shook my head 'no'. He pushed me in my bathroom, sat on the toilet seat, and had me stand in front of him. I was scared what he was going to do to me.

"So, you want to suck dick, huh, Chaud? Get on your knees." He commanded me.

I didn't move.

"What are you deaf? I said get on your knees now!"

I still didn't respond.

"When someone tells you to do something, you do it, do you understand me?"

I nodded letting a gulp pass my throat, holding back my tears.

"Get on your knees."

I slowly got on one knee as he pushed me down on the other.

"Undo my pants."

I froze, yet followed his order. I undid his belt, and unzipped his pants front. He pulled out his hard dick from his pants.

"Suck it."

I shook my head trying to back away, but he pulled me back to him, squeezing my mouth sides to open it, and slide his dry dick in my mouth. I didn't want to do it, but I was scared. He started choking me as he slide more of his dick in my mouth. I could feel his dick in the back of my throat. He kept pushing my head back and forth on him until he climax in my mouth. It was awful. I could taste him. He was salty and it tasted more like piss. It was nasty. He pushed me away and pulled me in his lap. He pulled my pants down to my ankles, made sure I was sitting on his tip and slide me down slowly. I gasped at the pain, I tried to push him away from me, but only succeed in letting out a high pitch scream.

"Oh, I see you are a virgin, huh? I guess your virginity belongs to me," Geoffry said laughing at me.

Oh, I hated the thought. An older man, I extremely hated was taking away my virginity. I was now going up and down on his dick like and elevator. This was so painful and ached my ass so badly. I felt his hand on my untouched dick, stroking its sides, then pumping it to the rhythm of him fucking me. I screamed for him to stop, but he didn't respond. He kept going faster and faster, I couldn't hold back. I wanted to explode, it hurted me soo badly.

He whispered in my ear the words I needed to hear, "Cum for me." I obeyed by cumming like a waterhose. He took his hand from my dripping wet dick and licked his fingers. "You taste so sweet, my boy."

He pulled me off him after he too climax in me, causing pain rushing in me. I was now sitting on my legs like a schoolgirl in my own cum and blood dripping from my between my legs like I was on my period, holding myself thinking about what just happened. He cleaned himself up, reached the door, and turned back to me.

"If you dare tell anyone, even your father about this, I'll punish you more this...Clean this mess up and fix yourself up. You don't need to be looking like you were just fucked. Your father should be here in a few minutes, he'll hear about your little adventure in your bed today." He said.

"Please, no...Don't tell him, please, I beg of you." I begged him not to with tears streaming down my face, but he didn't listen.

He gave one last look at me with discuse, yet lust in his eyes and left. I waited until I heard my room door close before letting out one hell of a cry. I never cried so much since my mother died. Oh my God!! What will my mother think of me now? She's probably discused in me now, telling all her angels friends that I'm not her son...But what would Lan think? I mean, I still want to see him, but father won't let me see anymore after he hears what happened today. I slowly got up, trying to ignore the pain and aches. I took a quick shower and change into a light faded jeans that were tight as the capris and a black baggy shirt. I washed my face clean from my tears, placed eyeliner, lip gloss, and body glitter for my face on. I heard the front door of the house open. My father was home...I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I walked back into my room to notice Lan had left Megaman behind. I walked over to them to see Protoman on Megaman's lap crying into his shoulder. They both looked at me, Protoman with sad eyes, and Megaman with pissed eyes.

"Why's he crying?" I asked Megaman eying Protoman.

"He's crying because he couldn't do anything to help you from the bastard, Geoffry." Megaman responded.

I looked at Protoman, sniffing and holding back my tears.

"Protoman, this is not your fault," I simply said sniffing.

"YES, IT IS!!! I should of done something, but I didn't. I wanted to go through a diseminal area to save you, but it would of cost you alot...I'm sorry." Protoman said crying making me feel so much guilt inside me. Megaman was rocking him in his arms soothing and calimg him down. At least they get to spend their lives together.

"Can I ask you a question?" Megaman asked.

I nodded.

"Did he?...Did he take your...?"

I sighed. "My virginity. Yes, he did...Um..I'm sorry I got Lan kicked out."  
"Don't worry about it. Trust me, Lan doesn't give up on things like this."

"Things like what?"

"Well...He'll come back for me, he doesn't take no for an anwser, and he will try to win your father's trust of allowing you two to be together."

I sighed. But are conversation was cut short when I heard my name yelled from downstairs.

"CHAUD!!! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!!"

"Remember, if he asks you whom gave you permission, just say I gave it to you," Protoman said to me.

I didn't want to lose Protoman, but I knew he could come through to my computer, so I nodded to his statemant.

"CHAUD EUGENE BLAZE!!! DON'T LET ME REPEAT MYSELF!!! COME DOWN HERE NOW!!!" My father yelled.

I gulped, but obeyd...And for your info people, you just found out what the 'E.' stands for in my name...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The Talk**

I walked down the stairs to my punishment of hell, to see my father walking into his office. Geoffrey escorted me to the chair in the office and closed the door behind us. My dad had his back towards me. It was quiet. I was scared to even move, blink, or cough. I never gotten my dad mad like this before. He sighed still having his back at me.

"Chaud Eugene Blaze, I don't know what to say. What or who could possess you to do such an awful deed?"

I was silent. He turned and looked at me with silver stern eyes.

"I asked you a question young man, answer me!" He commanded.

"I-I..." I didn't know what to say.

He was now leaning on front of his brown wooded desk in front of me with his arms crossed.

"Geoffrey, tell me everything that happened." My father said still gazing down in my eyes.

"Yes, sir. Today before lunch I was getting ready Master Chaud's lunch when suddenly he came rushing down towards me yelling and I quote, "Geoffrey make me and my visitor lunch now," unquote. I simply told him that his friend cannot come over for lunch...and he disobeyed me by having the boy come through the backyard and on to his balcony to his room. I search his room, but he told me to get out of his room while pushing me out into the hall. I had heard some explicit things in Master Chaud's room so I went to go check only to see him in his bed with that boy doing some vile things...He got mad at me for coming into his room and when I tried to ask the boy to leave, the boy used some vile language and left...and Master Chaud had a fit with me since I found out he went to explore the streets without permission lying in my face that he got permission from you and didn't care for it anymore," Geoffrey explained.

Everything he said was a LIE!!! He lied to my own father.

"That we'll be all, Geoffrey," my father excused him.

Geoffrey bowed and left closing the door behind him. My father waited until he was gone to speak.

"Is this true?" he asked me.

"No," I said not looking into his eyes.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you, boy."

I obeyed to looked in my father's deep eyes of shame.

"You had a boy in your room? So what pray tell were you doing?"

"I was giving him...head."

He laughed so loudly, it was scary. "You gave him head!! Boy, what the hell is wrong with you?"

He raised his hand and backhanded me. I felt water coming from my eyes and down my cheeks leaving a streak on my face to realize that I was crying. I wanted to wipe them from my eyes, but just kept looking into my father's gaze.

"You caught a fit with Geoffrey? And on top of that, you lied today. Lied that I gave you permission to go roam the fucking streets. Keep it up, Chaud, soon you'll be roaming the damn streets for money sucking guys off." He sighed. "I don't put you in school with other children afraid you won't fit in or get in fights, I don't get remarried for you to have another mother afraid you'll forget your OWN mother, and I don't let you go mostly anywhere without supervision or permission afraid you'll end up like your mother."

He then grabbed both of my hands and squeezed them looking square in the eyes with me.

"What can I do to make you stop hurting yourself? Hurting me?" With that I could see tears falling from my dad's eyes onto my hands. I shook my head, sniffed, and let my tears go freely.

"Daddy, I'm not hurting myself and I don't want to hurt you. Everything Geoffrey told you was a lie. Though, I didn't ask for permission because he was busy does his own deeds. (Sniff) I had asked him if he could make me and my visitor lunch, but he said no since it was short notice. I wanted my friend to come over, so I did. (Sniff, sniff) Through the backyard, for I knew Geoffrey would be rude to him. (Sniff) Geoffrey even said himself here that he said he couldn't come over for lunch, but he didn't say he couldn't come over.." I spilled my guts.

He nodded and sniffed. "You already told me what you did in your room, but everything else is true then?"

I shook my head 'no'. "He pulled my friend by the hair, and pulled down the hall and the stairs and threw him out. He threaten him to never come near me or he would kill him, but Lan did curse at Geoffrey only to mean Geoffrey shouldn't control me or couldn't tear us apart. That's what happened."

He sighed.

"Daddy, you believe me, don't you?"

He kissed me on the forehead and nodded.

"You amaze me." He said.

"Why?"

"Cuz you can outsmart anyone just like your mother."

"Daddy, I'm sorr-"

"I know, sorry. I'm only protective over you cuz I don't want to lose you...I already lose the person I love and I'm going to lose you, okay?"

I nodded and held his right cheek with my hand. "But you're not going to lose me, daddy. I'm right here."

"I know, but you're growing up to fast, I mean too fast...I know you are that age thinking about guys, but you shouldn't be thinking about sex, if you are at least be protective. I wish you were still my little baby boy, but you're not, you're growing up. I just want you to my little boy."

"I may not be little, but I'm still your baby boy. I love you, daddy."

"I love you, too, Chaud."

I smiled at him receiving a smile back with a hug and a sweet kiss on my lips and forehead.

"How about this boy now? What's his name?" My dad questioned smirking at me making me blush.

"His name is Lan," I responded.

"Oohh...Lan, nice name. So where did you meet him?"

"Well, we bump into each other the yesterday and he help me up, we introduced ourselves, and we'd chilled."

"Chilled? That's all? You been out since passed 10 at night, so what the hell happened?" My father was so anxious.

"Um...It was hot and...he offered to buy me some ice cream, and I agreed. We ate ice cream and talked and laughed. (sigh) It was like heaven. I had wiped some ice cream off his nose and that's when we were about to kiss. Our faces moved closer and closer, until..."  
"Until what?!"

"Until a bitch that was his friend separated us saying he was supposed to meet her at the arcade that same day."

I guess my dad caught on to my anger.

"What did you do to her? I hoped you slapped her."

"No, but when Lan invited me to join them she cut in saying, 'No, he can't. Cuz some of the rides are two-seaters and Chaud would feel left out.'"

My dad looked ticked.

"Look, I would told the bitch that there is no 'no'. Cuz Lan invited me, not you, so back the fuck up. And two-seaters, Lan would sit with me inside of a bitch like you. So fuck you." He said.

I laughed. "So he gave her money saying that he's going to meet her, but never met her. He stayed with me. After she left, he took me in his arms and kissed me. We were locked forever. It was the best first kiss, in a park, and near the fountain. He walked me home like a gentleman and then we traded numbers, and said good-bye in a kiss. But guess what? That same night he was thinking about me so much that he kissed his own mailbox. It's that funny. I'm surprised still that he texted me back. I didn't suspect him to even call back, but I was sleeping. And that's when invited him to my room since Geoffrey would rude. But the truth is I did say I wanted to chill in my bed, but not go that far. I guess I was thinking about just losing my virginity."

"You shouldn't ruse, promise me you won't lose your virginity until you know body and mind that you are ready."

"I will, daddy."

"So you going to call Lan?"

"Yeah, later."

"I think later will be to late."

Where was he getting at?

"For what?"

"For dinner of course. I would like to meet this Lan." My dad smiled.

"Oh, daddy." I hugged my dad tight. "I don't know if he'll even come back since the little incident."

"I'll talk to him."

"Okay." I went to my dad's office phone and dialed the number I'll never forget, Lan's. It rang for a couple of seconds until a voice from a young man picked up the phone.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Hello, is Lan there?" I asked.

"This is him." Oh my goodness! Lan sounded like a grown man!

"Um...Lan, it's me, Chaud."

"Chaud, hey! Um...sorry about getting you into trouble if you got into any."

"It's alright. Me and my dad fixed it out, but I called to ask if you come over for dinner, no room?"

"I...um...I don't know."  
"Oh."  
"No, it's not that I don't want to go. It's that, are you sure after today?"

"Yeah, my dad wants to meet you."  
"Am I in trouble or something?"

"No, here's my dad." I handed the phone to him not hearing the conversation on the other end.

"Hello, this is Chaud's dad." My dad said.

"..."

"Yeah, I would like to just talk over dinner about this whole incident and fix it. I have to meet the guy my son is in love with."

I blushed at that statement.

"..."

"Yeah, uh huh."

"..."

"Uh huh. Go ask your parents and tell them please excuse me for inviting you on the last minute and accept my apologizes, and that I will give you a ride home."

Then it was silent. I guess he put my dad on hold. My dad pulled me into his lap where he was sitting in his black office chair.

"Lan? What they say?"

"...said yes." That's all I heard to make my heart jumped.

"Okay, see you then. Ja-Ne." Then they hanged up.

My dad looked at me and nodded. I was so happy and kissed my dad. He was the best. I love him so much. He told me to get ready for Lan, so I did. I left my father in his office smiling and left for my room. While I was going up stairs I seen Geoffrey coming down the stairs in my direction. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to his face.  
"I hope you didn't tell your father about what happened in the bathroom." He said.

"I didn't." I tried to pull away, but only to hear, 'Geoffrey.' It was my father at the bottom of the stairs gazing at Geoffrey.

Geoffrey released me so quick that it wouldn't look like nothing.

"Is there something wrong that you must hold Chaud like that?" My father questioned.

"No, sir." He bowed. "Making sure that he learned from the punishment."

"No punishment. But since dinner is cooking, Geoffrey place another place at the table for we are having a visitor over."

"A friend of yours, sir?"

"No, not this time. You met him already, a friend of Chaud's."

"You don't mean that street rat?"

"Geoffrey. There will no name calling for our guest, I thought you knew that was so childish, I guess not."

I giggled at my dad's comment, receiving a glare from Geoffrey.

"If you may, prepare an extra place at the table. Thank-you."

Geoffrey bowed at my dad, but to received a cough from my dad before leaving.

"You're forgetting someone." He eyed me.

Geoffrey huffed and bowed at me then left. God, I don't know what I'll do without my dad with me. I went to my room, closed the door, and picked up Protoman's gear to see Protoman and Megaman naked, Protoman's head resting in Megaman's chest while Megaman's head was on top of his and his strong arms were wrapped around him, stroking his long hair. It was so sweet.

I wish Lan and I could be like that. But I'll have to wait. I placed them down and went to my bathroom, but stopped in my tracks to see a image of me on Geoffrey's lap. I shook my head from the image. I mopped the floor from my pre-cum and clean the room from the scent of Geoffrey, sex, and rape. Now it was smelling like roses. I undressed and took a long hot shower. While taking a shower, I felt arms circling around me and a whisper in my ear saying, "Chaud." I turned around quickly see no one there, but I slipped in the tub falling on my ass with was already sore. I finished my shower, got out and searched my room and the bathroom. No one. No Geoffrey. I was scared. I just didn't want to be rape again. I fixed myself up, I picked out white capris with studs on the butt-pockets. Any underwear I wore would show through them so I didn't wear any. I wore light brown short sleeve shirt like the black shirt from lunch, that showed my pierced belly button and tattoo. I wore a light white little cap jacket with log sleeves cut short by my chest with a hoody. I place eyeliner and gloss, and body glitter on skin that showed. I finished with tan slipper socks that were cut to say 'Left' and 'Right'. I made sure I was good and went back to my room hear and see a full clothed Megaman and Protoman talking. They turned their attention towards me.

"Ooh! Who are we looking hot for, sexy?" Megaman asked drooling.

Protoman smacked him on the side of his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Nothing." Protoman blushed. "So you got a date?"  
"No, Lan is coming over." I said.

"But what about the incident before?"

"Daddy and I fixed it. He said I can see Lan just he has to meet him first and we can't go all the way just yet, until I'm ready body and mind. I have no punishment or anything."

"Did you tell him about Geoffrey in the bathroom?" Megaman asked me.

I bowed my head and shook it 'no'.

"But what the hell? You have to tell someone! If you don't, it will keep going on with Geoffrey." Megaman yelled.

"Megaman, stop it! God! It's not his fault. Leave him alone. He's need to think, okay." Protoman said to him.

"Okay, but I just think you need to tell someone even it's not your dad, but atleast Lan..."

"No! I'm not telling him!!" I exclaimed.

They looked at me."

"Wha-? But why?" Protoman asked.

"Cuz, Lan wouldn't want to be with a whore like me after he hears that. He would never want to talk to me or be with me!" I cried. "Just promise, you guys, both of you, you won't tell him or anyone, please." I begged them.

They nodded.

"We promise." They said in unison.

"Are you going to tell him anytime soon though?" Megaman asked.

"Yes, I am. But I need time to think." I responded.

"Okay, but don't wait so long."

"I won't...And when I may ask, have you been so protective all of a sudden?"

"I can be protective okay, but now that you and Protoman are apart of Lan and mine lives, I care for both of you."

"See, my man, is so sweet and brave," Protoman giggled like a schoolgirl now. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around Megaman kissing him, blushing and giggling like crazy.

"You forgot strong, Proto-chan," Megaman said picking Protoman bride-style.

"Oh, my superman," Protoman cooed.

Proto-chan? I guess these two are meant for each other with names like 'Proto-chan' and 'Superman'. I hope me and Lan act and stay together. I heard the doorbell ring. It was him! I left the two happy couple and walked down the stairs not showing my nervousness. What would daddy think of Lan? What would he say and do to him? Would he approve of him? More and more questions ran through my head making me dizzy. I came down stairs to see my dad and Lan shaking hands from introducing each other. They turned their attention to me, I could see Lan drooling over my outfit. Did I really look hot in this outfit?

I walked up to them and gave a hand shake to Lan.

My father nudge me saying, "That's all you have for your boyfriend?"

I blushed, wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his own around my waist and leaned down to kiss me. It may be short, but it was sweet.

"Dinner is served," Geoffrey said to get our attention.

We all walked to the dinner table, my dad sat at the head, I sat next to him, while Lan sat on the other side of me. Lan was such a gentleman that he helped me in my sit.

"Aaww, how sweet," my father said laughing at the look on my face.

The first course came out salad, calamari, and breadsticks. I took a little and Lan did the same.

"So Lan...how old are you?" My father asked.

"16." Lan responded. 16? Lan's a year older than me!!

"16 as going onto 17, right?"

"No, sir, I just turned 16 two days ago on August 12."  
"Oh, happy belated birthday, a August birthday...Chaud won't be 16 until the end of the year in December 24."

"Wow! You were born right before Christmas? How cool! Birthday presents AND Christmas presents day after each other."

My father chuckled. "Yeah, sometimes it works out like that, sometimes, I spilt the presents."

"Oh, I see, to see want he really needs."

"You see Chaud has a WHOLE closet of things he doesn't wear or use, but just once or none. This boy could actually have a mini-mall in his room."

Oh, my God!! My dad and boyfriend were talking about me?! This is embarrassing!!! Please, shut up now, dad!

"Well, my mom is serious about stuff like that. She'll either throw away or give the stuff I use the most so I can learn to do with the new or give away the new stuff until I learn that the old is too old for me to use."  
"I should start doing that. Now Chaud, you learned something from your boyfriend."

I was shocked.

"So Lan, what high school do you attend?"

"I use to attend Sayko High School for 7th, 8th, and 9th grade, since the high school also had a junior high side too. I stop attending it because the principal was doing what he was supposed to do with the money. He gambled and used it for his own personal use. I mean, kids had to share books for 4 kids. The lighting in the building always went out, food was nasty and cold, usually had bugs in it, more in the building than the food. It was crazy, sir. I couldn't keep a good health in that school. The school closed down away for insects and major problems. I was happy now I left that school."

"That school sounded like it gave itself a bad name. So, where do you attend now?"

"I attend at Kikyo High School, it's a private school, God!!"

"You sound like you don't like it?" My dad chuckled.

"It's alright, but I'm only going there cuz my friend I knew since kindergarten is attending there with me too. She only around me, sir, cuz she can't fight to protect her life, she can talk a lot, but can't back it up. It's so funny."

"So, it seems like you protect everyone around you..."

"Yes, I do, sir. I even would risk my own life for Chaud knowing that he is out of danger's arms and safe. I mean it. Everyone I may say I dislike or like they are like family and I'm sorry, but I'll always have your back. You may not like it, but whatever."

"I'm going to like you very much."

"Thank-you." Lan smirked.

We finished eating dinner and went to the living room. I sat on Lan's lap while we were talking to my dad.

"Excuse me for asking, but I never met your mother, Chaud." Lan said. My dad sighed.

"Um...Lan, my mother died when I was 4." I said in a whisper voice.

"I'm so sorry for bringing it up."

"It's okay, Lan, you didn't know. It's okay for asking." My dad said.

"So are you seeing anyone? A special lady?"

"Or special guy." I said.

"You mean you're..."

"Bi, yes. I'm just dating, no marriage. You okay with it?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, my dad's bi too, just my mom doesn't know yet. It's on the down low. She okay with me dating guys, but I'm not sure if she'll okay with my dad dating guys behind her back, let alone dating."

"Oh, the whole trust thing in the married."

"Yeah...Um...Chaud, I had left Megaman here, can get him back?"

"Sure, he's in my room with Protoman, can he come up to my room, daddy, please?" I asked.

"Okay, but no funny business." He said. Lan and I rushed the stairs to my room and closed the door.

We were not going to do anything, but we were making out in my room. God, I missed his kisses.

"Oohh...Kissy kissy," Protoman said with a laughing Megaman in the background.

"Shut up," Lan said. "So how are you two?" Lan smiled.

Megaman grabbed the back of Protoman's head and kissed as Protoman moaned.

"I knew you two were going to hook up."

"Haha!" Megaman laughed sarcastically and gave the finger to Lan, who gave it back. We left the Navis to be and went to explore my room. He gasped at the size of closet.

"I love your closet, I have a small walk in closet, but this is HUGE!!!!" Lan was surprised.

We were now sitting on my bed playing 'Manhunt' on PS2. We were working as a team, and I might I add, we were an excellent team. Soon it was time to say good-bye.

"Lan, it's time to say good-bye. I promised your mother that you be home in ten minutes." My dad said leaning against my opened room door.

"Aaww..." we both whined like little kids do when they want something.

"Please, daddy, can Lan sleepover this one night, please?" I begged my dad running up to hug him to agree.

"Please, nothing. Anyway, Lan doesn't have any clothes."  
"Lan can wear my clothes, I have some things that can fit him, please."  
"Alright, but I have to see if Lan wants to stay the night. So Lan, how about it?" My dad asked Lan.

"Yeah, please, sir." Lan said.

"Alright, I'll call your mother back to ask her you stay the night, after all, it's summer." My dad left closing the door to call Lan's mother. I ran back to Lan tackling him, but he grabbed one of my pillows and hit me, it was a pillow fight. The door opened a couple minutes later with my dad standing there. He walked over to us and grabbed a pillow for himself and hit me and Lan like crazy. Lan and I were out, my dad won.

"Good. Now that I got your attention. Lan, your mother said you can spend the night just don't give me any trouble." He said.

"Me? Trouble? Ha!! She's lying," Lan said laughing.

"Well, you two can stay up, but just don't get loud, so I think you should put your pjs on so you don't fall asleep in your clothes...If late night calls are of need, please no long distance or you is paying for it."

We nodded trying not to laugh. He left us and I took Lan in my side of pjs, when he said, "I only sleep in boxers."  
I was shocked. "Do you, now?"

He nodded smirking, "I hope it's not a problem."

"No, it isn't." We both undressed, I dressed in my black camouflage booty shorts with my black top with the words, 'Love to Have Someone Take Control' on the front. Lan laughed at my shirt, wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me.

"Can I take control?" He asked.  
I giggled and nodded. "Be easy though."

"Oh, I will and I love your ass."

"Do you now?"

I gave him a little show, shaking my ass and bending low slowly coming up on his dick while he grinded in me. We laughed at this. We went to bed, playing the game when my dad came again. He was too in his white boxers and white robe open. He gave a goodnight kiss on my forehead and one on Lan's.

"Night, boys. Oh yeah, any funny business, here use these." My dad pulled out a new box of condoms and a bottle of lube from his robe pocket and placed them on the desk beside us. Lan and I were blushing. "Night."

"Night." we said in unison then he left closing the door behind him.

We played the game more, watched late anime, and rested in each other's arms.

"I think Sesshomaru is going to win." I said.

"I think Sesshomaru might have to help Inuyasha," Lan said. We were debating on the anime, _Inuyasha_.

"For some odd reason, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would be hot together as a couple." I said.

"I always thought that too, but who uke? Inuyasha or Sesshomaru?" He asked.

"Sesshomaru, he can deal with taking care of kids since of Rin and more feminine side."

"Yea, Inuyasha would blow his cool if he was pregnant and seems more protective. So right."

We talked more about yaoi couples and stuff we were both interested in. It was now time for bed. We got under the covers. We gazed at each other and he got on top kissing me and my neck as I moaned. I was ready for this. I love him and he's not like Geoffrey. I felt his hand under my shirt stroking my sides then he stopped and looked at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to rush you." Lan said.

I pulled back down for a kiss. "I'm ready, mind and body." Just like my daddy said I should be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Doin' It, Doin' It, Doin' It Well**

Lan slowly kissed me. We started stripping each other off, leaving me in my boxers and him in nothing, but nakedness. Lan had a well tone body with a body that built. Cuts led down to his pelvis, whoa! He must work out alot. And me on the other hand, I had not so built, but almost flat few curves low packs and light tone body. I rubbed my hands up and down his body as he hovered over me. He kissed each section of my body until he reached the elastic of by white boxers and looked up at me.

"You sure you want to do this?"

I nodded. "Please."

He smiled letting me know everything was all right and pulled my boxers off. He looked at my body, examining it up and down smiling and licking his lips.

"You have a beautiful body, Chaud, so feminine, but right. You shouldn't hide it," Lan said.

I blushed hot red and giggled.

"Well, you should hide it from greedy pervs, expect for showing to me," Lan laughed.

Lan went back to kissing me and placed his hands down to my entrance. I was a little sore from Geoffrey, that bastard. He got up off of me and took the lube my dad left on the desk and rubbed the blue liquid on my entrance and on his dick. He placed one of the condoms on himself and looked at me. He showed me a finger and slides it into me, plunging in and out of me. It felt...so…so...good...now he was entering a second finger, next a third finger, soon it felt like his whole hand was up in me.

"You ready?" Lan asked in a hoarse voice.

I smiled and nodded.

He pulled out his fingers, positioned his self, lifting my right leg over his shoulder, and then replacing his dick for his fingers. He slowly entered; not putting alot of pressure in me, now was ALL the way in me. He slowly moved in an up and down motion.

"Ohh...Lan, more...Harder," I moaned.

He obeyed my command and moved harder and harder until he was practically slamming into me. I wrapped my legs and arms around him pulling him closer.

"Faster, Lan!"

We were going so fast; the room felt like it was spinning as we kept turning and turning. It felt like we were in a whirlwind and my fingers and toes were curling. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned us over being on top still having Lan inside of me. I kept going in an elevator matter with Lan pushing hard gripping my waist to slam down hard. I soon went wild screaming his name.

"Oh my goodness, I'm about to climax!" I screamed.

"Cool, climax for me," Lan said.

I released myself feeling like and erupt volcano spilling out all its lava. I cummed onto Lan's stomach as he soon followed. I pulled myself from Lan to sit on his pelvis above his wet dick.

"It seems like you got my cummy all over your tummy," I said in a sweet, sexy voice almost sounding like baby talk fingering up and down the trail of cum on his stomach. Lan smiled up at me.

"Maybe you should do something about it," Lan smirked.

I smiled, leaned down to my mess, licked my lips, and tasted my own cum. I tasted really good!!! I licked all my mess, but wanted more. I slide myself down Lan's body, licking all the way down to the area before his dick. I looked up at Lan with sexy eyes, seeing he was enjoying this, so I kissed around his dick onto his big balls before sucking on one of them. I made my way to his tip; dangle my tongue on the tip, and around it. He was moaning my name for more. I slowly slide him in my mouth just taking about 4 inches of his erection that near as a whole foot or more!!!! I sucked going up and down on him trying to take more inches, but only could get up to 6 1/2 inches. I kept going; until I hit the spot...I had Lan cum in my mouth. God!!! He tasted so...so...good...it's hard to explain, but he tasted yet so sweet. I pulled away from him, hovering over him, and now kissing him. I wanted Lan to taste himself.

"Hmm. I never knew my cum was so delicious," Lan said.

I giggled. I fell on top of him, cuddling into his built chest and warm arms. He gave me the best night of my life...and nothing was going to take us away.

"Lan, thank-you," I whispered.

"For what?" Lan whispered back.

"For giving me my first time." I lied. Geoffrey took it. Bitch!  
"First time? You mean you're a virgin?"

"Was one, but it was great."  
"Oh, well you're welcome. Least I didn't just force myself on you like rape."

"What about rape?" I was anxious to know want he mean.

"I mean, people who get rape usually have a reason to get rape, either they were selling their bodies or just vulnerable and walking by themselves to cause it. I mean, I considered anyone that gets rape a slut or a whore. Come on, if they couldn't push or fight the guy off, they were liking it."

I was so shocked and didn't know want to say. Lan thinks I'm a whore? And that I liked being raped?!

"What if they really didn't have enough of strength to fight the guy off and was innocent and didn't do anything to deserve it?" I asked looking into his shiny, light brown eyes.

"Well, they could have at least try to scream for help even knowing that a rapist could be anywhere you should always walk with a buddy or two. Guys always go after one victim at a time to torture."  
"You say these things like you been raped before...Have you?"

"No, never!! I'd never let any man touch my body unless we were married or having sex with my permission. Trust me, having Megaman doing dissmenial area can do alot of damage on the stalker."

"Oh."

I was silent for the pass few minutes, until I felt Lan squeeze me tight.

"What's wrong? Did I upset you for talking about rape?" Lan asked kissing my forehead.

"No, it just that...What would happen I were to say I was raped?" I questioned.

"Hahaha!! I don't know, probably hardly talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because it would feel like I'm one of your appointments you need to go to."  
"Would you really think I was a whore or a slut?"  
"(Sigh) I don't know...But all I know, I'll probably stick around you for your presence that I love...Well, actually I think first I'd kill the guy that did rape you and ask why he did it, have him locked up, and make sure no one dares to touch you again."

Lan shrugged his shoulders. "But don't worry, I won't let anyone do something like that to you."

He hugged me tight. Now, I don't know if I should tell him about me being rape from Geoffrey. I didn't want to lose what we had going on...I fell into darkness of sleep to think of Lan's conversation waiting for morning sunlight...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Please Help, Lan! Tell Geoffrey to Stop Raping Me!!!**

I woke up to kisses on my face next my lips; fearing who was kissing me I still kissed back. I opened my eyes to see my Lan hovering over me smiling down on me making me feel special and warm.

"Morning, beautiful," he said in a dark voice.

"Morning," I whispered.

I pulled him back down to kiss those soft lips. We were disturbed by a knock upon the door.

"Come in," I said for the person to enter.

In enter my father in a tan suit with a blue matching shirt.

"Morning, boys," he came over to us smiling. "I see by the clothes on the floor and the nakedness that your showing...you'll got some nookie last night." He laughed at Lan's blushing face and me. "Lan, your mother called saying she wishing you over as possible to help her with something."

"Okay," Lan groaned. He got up out of the bed, picking up his clothes, and trailed to the bathroom.

"So, how was it?" My dad eyed me when he heard the bathroom door close.

My face was steaming hot that you could fry eggs on them. "Um...well...It was... GREAT!!!"

I covered my mouth not meaning to scream out the last word. My dad walked up to me smiling.

"I'm happy you got your first time. My baby." He cooed.

I giggled. If only he knew the truth! Few moments later, my dad left to go to office a few miles away from here. I followed Lan's trail in the bathroom to see him brushing his hair with a green towel hanging at his waist inching its way down. He smirked at me sexy like. I don't know what was up with me, but my face has to be hurting from all this blushing. I was already in my naked skin so I walked into the shower, turned on the warm water, ran the water on my skin, rubbing my hands various places on my body. I eyed Lan to see him drooling like crazy so I continued to tease him. He couldn't take it anymore, dropped his towel, walked in the shower, and cornered me in the corner with his arms on both sides of my head. I looked into his warm eyes, leaned up to him, receiving a kiss soon to turn into a battle. I placed my arms around his neck, as one of his arms was around my waist as the other stroked my cheek. He took some body shampoo rubbed my body and my hair with it, as slowly his pumped my dick. Lan's touch made me shiver I needed...I needed...Oh GOD!!!

"LLLLLAAAAANNNNN!!!!!" I shrieked.

Lan chuckled as he entered me with his long hard shaft. I moaned as if I was singing. It felt so great. Couple humps later, Lan rinse me off and dried me off like I wasn't capable of doing it myself. I decided to wear a white baggy shirt that could fit me as a dress with black booty shorts that really when I walk my ass could be seen even if I stood in one place. I wore black G-Unit sneaks and earrings in my holes. My hair hanged down with a cute sexy wet look. Lan borrowed some of my clothes; a black baggy shirt with gray and white camouflage pants that were baggy that I seem to never wore. They fit him better than me. We ate breakfast real quick, which Geoffrey kept giving Lan and me dirty looks, but Lan didn't notice. I walked Lan to the door, I was kind of sad to see him leave.

"Do you really have to leave?" I whined.

He held my hands looking into my eyes nodding. "But as soon as finish, we can go and do something like I show you around Tech City, okay?"

"Okay. Protoman, aren't you goin' to say bye to Megaman?"

Protoman connected to Megaman's gear, threw his arms around Megaman, kissing the blue man.

Megaman had a goofy face on smiling weirdly. "Bye, Proto-chan."

Protoman blushed. "Bye, Superman."

Protoman came back to my gear, face hot pink.

"Well, I gotta go."

"Okay."

Lan took me in his arms, leaned down, and was kissing my lips. To me it felt like I wasn't going to see him ever again. I watched as he walked out of my front gates and turned the corner. I closed the door slowly; I turned around only to be face-to-face with Geoffrey.

"Yes, Geoffrey, may I help you?" I asked giving attitude. What? I'm not scared of him. I'm not scared of Geoffrey.

"Yes, you may help me. Your father is an asshole not to see how much a slut you are." Geoffrey responded.

He grabbed my wrist, but I simply pulled from his grip. "Don't talk about my father like that!! You have no right to talk about him like that! He never talked negative things about you!! He welcomes you here! I, on the other hand, don't wish to have you here. I don't LIKE YOU!!!" I yelled with my eyes shut tight and my hands rolled into fists.

I opened my eyes to meet the eyes of my predator. I don't know what happened next, but now I was on my hands and knees with a sore face. I saw he pulled back his hand then he kicked me in my gut.

"Aaahhhh...!" I screamed. It hurted likes a bitch.

He dragged me my hair up the stairs to my room of torture. He slammed me on my bed...

NO!!! I won't let this happen to me again. But he's too strong; I need help. I screamed out the first name that came to me...

"LAN!!"

Geoffrey covered my mouth with his hands. "Baby, you calling someone's else name but mine. Trust me, you'll be screaming my name over Lan begging for more."

I bit hard on his hands and kicked him in his dick. Geoffrey was now on his hands and knees groaning and crying out in pain. I ran to the bathroom with Protoman's gear in my hands and locked the door shut. Damn! I know, nowhere to go!

"Protoman," I whispered to the red gear.

"Yes, what is it, Chaud?" Protoman asked in a worried voice.

"I need...need..."

"Need what?"

"Not what, who! I need...Lan, please."

I don't know what happened next, but I was too tried. I couldn't stay awake. I had too! For Lan!!

"Chaud! Chaud!" I heard. I looked down at the gear in my lap.

"Chaud, you have to stay awake until I get a hold of Lan."

"I can't I feel...so tired."

"Sorry in advancement."

I felt a shock roam through my body up my spine making me jump back to reality.

"Protoman!" I said lively.

"Good, you're awake. I'm going to get Lan, okay."

"Okay." I nodded. My screen was blank from Protoman's aura.

_Please hurry up, Protoman! I need Lan! Lan!! Please Lan, rescue me from Geoffrey. I don't wanna be raped again!!_

I heard the bathroom door banging...

_Lan was helping his mother in the kitchen cooking dinner for tonight's guest. Lan's mother wanted to invite Chaud and his father for a nice dinner to get to know them better, almost like a welcoming partying to the city. Lan was setting the table when he felt his pants vibrate. He felt his gear in the pocket, took it out, and looked at the screen to see Protoman on._

_"Hey, what's up, Protoman, I mean, Proto-chan. You should be back with Chaud, if this is your excuse for being a netnavi to see Megaman as often as you want." Lan smirked._

_"Shut-up! The only person that can call me 'Proto-chan' is my Superman, Megaman. Anyway this is about Chaud, Lan. It's serious." Protoman said._

_"What is it?! Is he hurt? In danger?"_

_"Well, he's in danger and soon will be hurt by Geoffrey."_

_"What about him?"_

_"I wasn't suppose to tell you this, but you remember when you and Chaud got caught the first time by Geoffrey?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Well, Chaud got punish harshly. By...rape."_

_"Rape? You're lying."  
"No, I'm not. Chaud was raped by Geoffrey in the bathroom when you left."_

"_... Why... why didn't he tell me?!"  
"Because you were talking about rape last night saying that anyone who got raped is considered a slut or whore, that they had a reason to get raped for or just vulnerable. You think that if Chaud was raped that you'd feel like an appointment in Chaud's book..."_

"_... I-I...I didn't mean any of that, I mean...I...I...Damn! I just thought of myself."_

_"Yeah, well, he needs you now before it happens again."_

_"Where is he?"_

_"Locked upstairs in his bathroom. He kicked Geoffrey in the groin in pain on the floor and he ran in the bathroom with the door closed behind him."_

_"Alright, tell him I'll be right there."_

_"Okay." _

_With that the conversation was cut short._

_"Mom? I'll be back in a little..." Lan yelled exiting his house run fast as hell to Chaud's house._

"Chaud?" I looked down at my screen to see Protoman smiling.

"So, did you get him?" I questioned still scared and shaking from Geoffrey's continuous banging on the door.

"Yeah, he's on his way."

A waited a few moments, the banging stopped and thought Geoffrey left. I waited a couple more minutes thinking Lan had arrived; I heard a knock on the door.

"Go away!" I shouted through the door.

"Chaud, baby, it's father." It sounded like my dad. God, I wish I had a peak-hole on the door to see who it really was.

"Daddy?" I responded.

"Yes, baby, it's me. Open the door; I'm taking you to lunch since I'm on break."

My face softened to hear my dad's warm voice. "Daddy?"

I unlocked the door, opened it to see it wasn't my dad, but with an irate smirking face as if he was going to kill me.

"Daddy? Wow, I knew you be calling me names, but daddy never crossed my mind."

"But...But I sworn I heard my daddy." I was confused.

"Oh, that little trick I have. I been working with your dad for so long, I now everything about him even his tone of voice. Now, come to daddy. Ready for your punishment?"

"No...Get away from me."

He grabbed me, threw me over his shoulders, carried me to my bed, and slammed me to it. He straddled my hips and legs so the weight stopped me from moving. He took some robe from his jacket pocket and tried me to my bedpost; began stripping my clothes off, and kissed me hard on the lips with his crusty white lips.

"You can't get away now, bitch. My bitch."

He kissed up and down my body and decided to just enter me raw without no condom or lube. It felt so horrible. I was still sore and weak from last night with Lan. It felt like fire was biting my skin leaving an awful burn. He continued to go in and out of me as I tried my hardest biting my lips until they bled not to scream.

"Aaww...baby, you know you wanna scream. Scream for me."

Geoffrey stroked my face as a tear escaped my eyes down my cheek to his finger. He leaned down as licked my hot burning tears.

"Stop it...stop it... STOP!!!" I yelled.

"Why stop you know you want me..." Geoffrey whispered.

He started to go at a faster pace, I felt like a rag doll. He was about to climax. I closed my eyes to hear him moan, but he was cut off short when hearing the room door bust opened slamming on the wall. I felt Geoffrey leave from in me and got off the bed.

"What the hell are you doing here, bitch? You are trespassing." I heard him say. Then I heard a huge 'thud'.

I opened my eyes to see my savior holding Geoffrey by the collar of his shirt. Lan came to my rescue. My Lan.

"Don't you ever touch what's mine. You sick bastard!" Lan said throwing a punch at Geoffrey's face. "You like to see someone in pain, now you can see how much you like it."

Lan threw punches left and right. He next cross fused with Megaman taking out his space-sword hitting my rapist over the head leaving him unconscious on the floor. Lan removed the rope from my wrists and tied Geoffrey up in a chair wrapped around his legs and hands. Lan ended cross fusion and turned his attention towards me; walked up to me where I was sitting on my bed, took my hands, kissed them, and looked at me dead hard in my eyes like my dad would do. He shook his head and took me in his arms. I didn't know what to do; I started sobbing into the embrace. He pulled back holding my arms.

"Why...why didn't you tell me that Geoffrey was doing this, RAPE, to you?" He question in a voice of worry, which made me cry even more.

"Because...because you told me that anyone that was raped was a slut or had a reason to be raped. But Lan, I had a reason to be raped like taking the blame for YOU being here the other day the first time. I did it for you!!" I sobbed.

"Why...you didn't have to, baby. I'm sorry what I said last night. I was just judging, not thinking if it happened to you. Please forgive me."

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"I know, but I just need to hear from you."

"... I already had forgiven you."

"Um...are you going to the cops about this?"

"...Yes, but my dad, I scared what he will think of me now."

"He'll just think that he needs to protect you even more. You're your dad's last bit of family since you lost your mother."

I bit my lip whimpering. "Do you still love me?"

"Yes, I do. I love with all my heart and soul; I promise to give everyday of your life the fullest affection. I'll always be there for you... Just please do you love me?"

I nodded. "Yes, I love you, Lan, very much."

"Will you be mine?"

"Yes, I'm yours."

"...As I'm yours."

We embrace and kissed a full passionate kiss. I didn't want to let of him.

He felt so warm; my savior...my friend...my Lan... my love...

Later that day, Geoffrey was locked up for the charges of rape, molestation, abuse, and illegal sex. He was to be locked up for life with no bail, and later to be in trial for the death sentence. I was sitting outside in my mom's garden. For some odd reason, they continued to grow without water after my mother's death. Sometimes now and then I could hear them talking to me near a voice of my mother as if she was watching over me. I believe that she is. I love you, mommy!

"Hey," I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up from where I was sitting to see Lan smiling down at me.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Just happy it's over... thanks for saving me."

"Oh, baby." Lan sat next to me, pulled me on his lap, and embraced me. "Chaud, I don't know what I'd do without you in my life. When Protoman told about what Geoffrey did, I was shocked and scared that by the time I'd reach, it would be too late... You really should be thanking Protoman; he really cares and loves you. And Megaman is being protective of you too. So you should thank them for telling me."  
Yeah, I'll thank them later today. I love you both, Megaman and Protoman!! Those words put a smile on my face. That's when he heard slight moaning and whispering.

"Do you hear that, Lan?"

He nodded. "Sounds like it's coming from behind the bush."

We both got up, peeked behind the bush to see my dad and Lan's dad, Mr. Hikari, kissing by our enormous pool. Mr. Hikari had his arms around my dad's waist kissing his neck whispering words sounding near to, 'I want you so bad', 'Let me take you now to your room', 'Baby, just be gentle, or even 'I love you' with my dad moaning in pleasure. Mr. Hikari was a quite attractive man about one or two years older than my dad, same height as him, brown short neck hair, well-built, wore a black pants suit with a light gray near silver long sleeve shirt; I could see the resemblance of Lan and him. He was rich as my dad working as a brilliant lab scientist inventing new netnavi tech owning the latest and powerful netnavi business. Lan didn't tell me that his dad invents stuff like that. That's so raw!!

"Um...Lan, you don't think your dad and my dad are like together?" I asked.

"I really don't know, I mean, it's okay with me..."

"And it's okay with me..."

"But it's just my mom, I don't know how hard she'll take it. We'll just have to keep in on the down low, okay."

I nodded. "I had a feeling if our dads did meet that they'd do something like this."

"So did I. Oh, yeah, about my dad owning the netnavi company; I couldn't tell you because then you'd tell your dad and your dad isn't a partner with my dad. But, I just they are now. I wasn't sure if I told you that you would only be going with me for the netnavi gear and stuff. I know some people like that."

"But I'm not like that. People were only my friends for my dad's money too. I hated it!! See, we have a lot in common."

"Don't we? Crazy huh?"

Dinner went on the same day with our dads sitting next to each other, Mrs. Hikari, Lan's mom, sitting at the head, and Lan and me were on the other side. I saw my dad closing his eyes now and then, trying not to let a moan escape from his lips. Lan signaled me to look under the table; I had seen Mr. Hikari stroking my dad's leg moving in between to meet his erection. Lan and I excused us from the table to hear our parents' conversation.

"Um…honey, I going stay the night with Darnell (my dad) you know getting to spend man-to-man time." Mr. Hikari said.

"Okay, because I was going over my sister's house to help watch the kids tonight. So now you won't be lonely." Mrs. Hikari said with a slight grin.

"Yeah, well, you should be going don't wanna be late and all."

Mrs. Hikari soon left afterwards; our dads headed upstairs to my father's room hand in hand smirking. Lan and I waited until we heard the closing of the door.

"Hey, Chaud, you wanna, you know, spy?" Lan raised one eyebrow eyed to the stairs.

"Okay, but if we get caught, I'm blaming it on you." I responded.

"Alright, I'll take the fault."

We followed the two horny adults to the door, leaned our ears to the door only to hear continuous moaning. We cracked the door slightly, thanking God in our heads that it didn't make a sound, and peeked through the space. All we could see is Mr. Hikari kissing my dad's neck slamming into him. My dad had his arms and legs around his waist begging for more. WOW!! I didn't know my dad was an uke!! My dad likes taking in the ass like me than giving it in the ass. The muttered the words of 'I love you' to each other smiling. We left them to sleep with my dad snuggling into Mr. Hikari to attend to my room. Lan closed the door behind us shaking his head.

"Whoa! That's more than hardcore, baby, I mean... Wow!! I didn't know your dad likes it that way, no offense." Lan said.

"None taken. I'm a bit surprised myself too... Lan, do you think they stay together, I mean, what about you mom?" I asked.

"Well, come here." He signaled me to sit in his lap where he was sitting on my bed. I accepted it.

"Um...look, I'm only telling you this, my dad doesn't know, well, you know my dad has been having sex with other guys, well mom is doing the same. She dating another guy behind my dad's back too."

"But they're but having an affair with each other."

"Yup, and either of them know, except me. You gotta be quiet about it thought, okay?"

I nodded. "Do you think they're going to have an divorce?"

"Yeah, but I'm okay though. I'm happy when their happy and I could see that they were hiding something from each other just put on a mask to cover their feelings. They love each, but are not _in_ love with each other. I don't want to live my life a total lie of having phony parents who are fake. It's just not fair!"  
"...Do you like the idea of my dad with your dad?"

"Of course I do. Your dad needs someone like my dad to lean on. No offense, I bet you hate when your dad goes on many dates and you feel like you forgotten, right?"

...Sometimes, okay all the times I do!  
"...(Sigh) I do."

"So, my dad loves spending time with the family. He knows how to turn a frown into a big smile. I guess you can say that's where I get my personality trait. Give my dad a chance to prove it to you, okay? That means more time together, unless I fluke a test or my classes."

"Then you better not fail. I'll help you study." I said in a sexy voice blowing into his ear sending a shiver up his spine.

"Oohh...Let's get to bed now. I'm a bit tired."

"Me too."

We were dressed into our boxers, slide under the covers, and snuggled into each other. We watched a little TV, made out, and slept a peaceful sleep. I dreamed of a happy family of Mr. Hikari, my dad, Lan, and me with my mom over us watching from heaven smiling down the warmth of the sun upon us. Megaman and Protoman were there too, but a pod created for soul mates of netnavis...I guess dreams do really come true. My dream of a family and a friend. My friend becomes my soul mate, my savior, and my love...

...I can't wait for what the future holds...

**Owari**

(Should I begin a part two? If yes, but on what?)


End file.
